Itxaro Uribe
Itxaro Uribe This character was created by Freja Aspect My hair is dark brown, and my eyes are hazel. If you had seen him you would say what everyone else does, I look like my father. My mother had a lighter complexion which I do share, but my darker features shadow my connection to her. I don't dress in typical wizard fashion because I don't care for wizarding robes but I do wear them, they are a great way to conceal. Who doesn't like that? About Itxaro Euria and Txomin, my mother and father gave me a name that means Hope, Itxaro. I guess they were expecting something special from me. They already had twin boys, my brothers Antton and Martzel. I don't know what they thought they would get from me, and I don't think they got what they wanted. My mother Euria Legaspi was a Basque Pure-Blood witch, my father Txomin was a Basque Muggle. She loved him dearly and it didn't matter that my grandparents (Naia and Ion Legaspi) forbade her from marrying him, she did it anyways. As part of the Uribe clan my mother stopped using magic, not completely. Magic was a part of her and she could never turn her back on it. When my brothers Antton and Martzel were born my mother was forced to heal herself, she lost a lot of blood and would have surely died had she not been a witch. My father being the muggle that he was, had no idea what she was doing and was far too distracted by the boys to pay any attention her while he cleaned them, and cleared their noses and mouths. My mother and my father claimed they were happy with two children, they were complete. I was born nine months later, my mother was pleased, because she welcomed a daughter. My father became very stressed, and worried about how he would now provide for three children. When they knew my mother was pregnant the first time they were happy, they expected one child. Martzel was the surprise, and neither of them were unhappy about it. When my mother announced her second pregnancy, my father had trouble showing the same enthusiasm he had the first time let alone showing any positive emotion. My mother knew my father was unhappy and they talked quietly and seriously of having the pregnancy, me, terminated. My mother was a deeply religious woman, my father less so. My mother was in no way prepared to have me aborted and my father was. It caused a large problem in my family. After I was born, things changed. My mother and father were no longer the happy family of the past. My father drank consistently, and my mother found her way to drugs as well through pseudoaddiction, a drug-seeking behavior that simulates true addiction. She was never a true addict like my father, but she did suffer from debilitating pain, possibly a combination of emotional turmoil and genuine physical discomfort. I could never stand to see them like that, it disgusted me that they would be so weak. Antton, Martzel and I were young, we did what we needed to do, and we learned to take care of ourselves. My brothers are similar to my parents, while I occasionally worried about the three of us, they worried about the five of us, instead of focusing on our well being they still put our parents first. I saw that as weakness breeding weakness, we couldn't worry for them if they were too selfish to worry for us. It was wasted energy. By the time that Antton, Martzel and I were approximately nine, my father had lost his job. He was showing up late, and hungover. He lasted that way for a almost eleven years before he was fired. He didn't tell us for weeks and when my mother finally snapped to attention and realized he wasn't going to work, a full scale fight erupted. The next thing I knew my father was strangling the life from my mother, while she jabbed him repeatedly with shards of glass shouting things that didn't make sense at the time. My brothers were pulling at both of them trying to pry them apart. I don't know where it came from, but I screamed at them. I wanted it all to stop, and it did. All four of them fell to the floor. My parents were dead. The first time I ever used magic, I used it to kill my parents. Apparently I made their hearts stop beating. It looked as if they killed one another, my mother had the imprint of my father's hands around her neck, and my father had multiple stab wounds to his head, face, chest, and back. Antton and Martzel couldn't remember anything. They remembered the fight, and they remembered all the blood. Even though they were able to pick themselves up off the floor a few minutes after the fall they didn't remember me screaming. When we were asked about what happened, I never told anyone what I had done, and in all likelihood I never will. Quintessence I am a murderer. It has changed me in a strange way. Obviously, I am more secretive than I ever wanted to be, but I also think it made me a little wiser. A little smarter. I feel like I can see people better. Fake people who say things only so that they can look better. The real people who have tender hearts like my brothers. And then the people who are somewhat like me, since there is no one like me. I'm not bitter about what I've done, my parents were wasting there lives. I did us all a favor. I have been accused of being "depressed" and resisting my emotions. People expect me to be a blubbering mess, I call BS on that. No one can tell me what I am supposed to be feeling. No one who hasn't lived through killing their own parents should''' ever''' try and tell me what I should do, think, or say. Proficiency Possessions Pets Amets is my pet spider, the one thing other than my life I can thank my parents for. They encouraged me to conquer my fears and bought me a spider. I was terrified, even just seeing bugs gave me the sensation of them crawling all over my body. I got over my fear of Amets much quicker than I ever thought I would. I sort of like letting him run along my fingers. Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Itxaro Uribe